borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:ERROR MESSAGE
Considering this must be hacked and has a double title, wouldn't that imply that ERROR MESSAGE is actually orange but doubling makes it Seraph, like those Pearl VOLCANO VOLCANO or OGRE OGRE or whatevers that people would slap together in BL1? Evil Tim (talk) 10:58, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :It could also be a joke at the expense of those weapons. It's not really clear yet which it is. 11:54, October 23, 2012 (UTC)M :It is not a double title, as it has the "pokee doke" Torgue prefix. 14:22, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :It's not hacked, or least the title isn't. It's title is seriously the ERROR MESSAGE ERROR MESSAGE and will always have a prefix before that. The question as to whether it does or doesn't drop from Gee is up for question though, but considering how annoying the drop rates are, the timer on killing him and just how annoying it is to kill him at all (finally solo'd him with the Gunzerker earlier in a good show of how to get infurated) it probably wont be proven for a long while. I'd like to think it does though considering how stupid the drops are and there is proof that he atleast can drop Pinks Anon8792 (talk) 17:46, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :I'm serious, it's title is ERROR MESSAGE ERROR MESSAGE, not ERROR MESSAGE. I did hack mine in but since I didn't feel like figuring out the name I just loaded it up without a name which causes the game to give it one. The "name part" is "GD_Orchid_BossWeapons.Name.Title.Title__Unique_ERRORMESSAGE" but oddly enough gives it a fake "double" title maybe to poke fun at the original game's modded weapon problem. Also, just going to say, giving a weapon a double title does nothing in this game if I'm right since the name's do nothing to the gun and are fully determined by the barrel with the only reason to give different names than the gun's natural name is because you just can't stand the true name and I'm fairly sure the game wipes fake names(but not wrong parts oddly enough) anyways. So again, it's name isn't modded, nothing on that gun is outside of what the game could naturally allow to happen(the game will remove modded guns like BL1, but only from your inventory on start up, "true" modded guns are getting through thanks to modding them into the bank with the heavy restriction that you have to take them out of the bank after entering the game and putting them back when you're done. Now it's possibility of dropping is either so low it's like winning the lotto 20 times in a row or the game just naturally doesn't allow it to drop, but as I said, the game does allow it to exist without the bank trick, which means it's highly likely the thing is just stupid rare Anon8792 (talk) 03:15, November 3, 2012 (UTC) It is on PS3 as well. Mine is a Boosh a ERROR MESSAGE ERROR MESSAGE. It is on PS3 as well. Mine is a Boosh a ERROR MESSAGE ERROR MESSAGE. --Mcdude man (talk) 01:05, November 21, 2014 (UTC)